


Strangers

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of those rare days without an hectic schedule to follow and the EXO-K members plan to take the most out of it, after a much needed long nap. Only the maknae Sehun decides to sit this one out, when the others decide to go out and about, and wastes his afternoon on the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

It’s one of those rare days without an hectic schedule to follow and the EXO-K members plan to take the most out of it, after a much needed long nap. Only the maknae Sehun decides to sit this one out, when the others decide to go out and about, and wastes his afternoon on the computer.  
After replying to some eager fans on their site’s fanboard, he finds himself idly surfing the net without a precise site in mind. That’s how he ends on Omegle, inputting random keywords in the Google search bar.

**Omegle**  
_Omegle is a great way of meeting new friends. When you use Omegle, we pick another user at random and let you have a one-on-one chat with each other…_

Well, it can’t cause any harm, if he checks it out.

_Omegle is a great way of meeting new friends. When you use Omegle, we pick another user at random and let you have a one-on-one chat with each other. Chats are completely anonymous, although there is nothing to stop you from revealing personal details if you would like.  
**Start a chat: Text** or **Video**_

Sehun chooses Text.

_You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

He waits for Stranger to say something, too nervous to start a conversation.

 **Stranger:** asl

Sehun stares: what the fuck does that mean?

 **You:** uh…what is it?  
_Your conversational partner has disconnected._  
_**Start a new conversation**_ or _switch to video_ or _send us feedback_.

Well, that was fast. And quite rude. Sehun tries again.

 **Stranger:** a/s/l?  
**You:** what does it mean?  
**Stranger:** age/sex/location  
**Stranger:** 20/m/russia  
**You:** 18/m/south korea  
**Stranger:** do you have facebook?  
**You:** ehm…sorry but I don’t give my contacts already  
_Your conversational partner has disconnected._  
_**Start a new conversation**_ or _switch to video_ or _send us feedback_.

And again.  
And again.  
And again.  
All he gets are people who ask the same things as the first one, or people as bored as him who talk about everything and nothing, people who are looking for boobs and all that shit.  
He’s almost ready to give up when he decides to give a last shot and anxiously waits for a Stranger to appear.

 **Stranger:** submissive male looking for a Master =)

Oh Jesus fuck.  
Sehun starts flailing and looking around, thinking, ‘What do I do now, what do I do now?’

 **You:** uh…  
**You:** kneel down?

Holy…what the heck possessed him, Sehun wonders, to reply to this kinky stranger.

 **Stranger:** uhm okay =O  
**Stranger:** are you male?  
**You:** yep  
**Stranger:** i kneel down :D  
**Stranger:** i’m 22  
**Stranger:** i’ll do everything You ask

Oh crap, oh crap. There’s this dude who’s older than himself and is willing to be dominated. Well, damn.  
Sehun hesitantly replies.

 **You:** I’m 18  
**You:** I’ve never done this before…I’ll try to come up with something to order…  
**You:** any suggestion?  
**Stranger:** uhm something funny…dress me up as a french maid xD

Sehun widens his eyes: whoever is on the other side must read his mind, and he’s feeling even more embarrassed for how quick he’s started to think in this person’s way, finding his mind filled with anything he’s seen porn-related that caught his attention (he’s a _guy_ , for fuck’s sake, and also bi-curious so this is quite new).

 **You:** you read my mind, don’t you?  
**Stranger:** that proves how obedient i am ;)  
**You:** the Master is happy.  
**Stranger:** the slave is happy too :D

Just… _fuck_.

 **Stranger:** be right back in a minute, please forgive me Master :)  
**You:** you’ll make up for it though

Double fuck. And now Sehun waits, considering the idea of logging off as a good one, but he’d feel rude shutting everything on the other’s face.  
He waits.

 **Stranger:** i’m back, sorry :)  
**Stranger:** you can punish me :’(  
**You:** uhm, no, it’s fine for now, but don’t get me mad, or else…

Come on, Sehun, one long breath.

 **You:** okay, tell me what are you wearing.  
**Stranger:** jeans and t-shirt  
**Stranger:** do i have to put girl clothes?  
**You:** bad, I thought you went to wear the maid dress…okay nevermind, just strip down to your boxers  
**Stranger:** yes, make me wear the maid dress :P  
**Stranger:** i’m getting naked

Sehun is fighting the little voice in his head that is wondering how does this dude look like, and it’s starting to get louder and louder.

 **Stranger:** i wear the dress You’re handing me  
**Stranger:** …what about the underwear?

Sehun is so close to say, scream even, typing in caps lock ‘NO UNDERWEAR’, but he’s a gentleman.  
During this internal conflict, Stranger sends a link to a maid uniform before continuing the chat.

 **Stranger:** <http://images.buycostumes.com/mgen/merchandiser/31881.jpg?zm=800,800,1,0,0>  
**Stranger:** show me a link of the underwear :)

Shit. Sehun sighs and makes himself googling bras and undies, linking back the first set he finds.

 **You:**<http://www.mlo.me/upen/v/200908/Sexy-Sheer-Halter-Black-Lace-Bra-Set-12083-1.jpg>  
**Stranger:** cute! :D  
**Stranger:** i put them on  
**Stranger:** please help me w/ the bra xD  
**You:** I fasten the bra  
**Stranger:** (my name is luhan, btw)

Sehun splutters the bubble tea he was drinking on the laptop’s screen. _Luhan_?! It must be a coincidence, he tells himself, it can’t be that his hyung is having cyber sex with strangers…well, technically Sehun isn’t a stranger, but it isn’t sure it’s _his_ Luhan either.  
Now the problem is that the Stranger has introduced himself and Sehun feels it’s impolite not to do the same. BUT. What if it’s a fake name? What if this Luhan is that Luhan? If it’s the case and the maknae gives his real name, the other would recognize him and immediately log off; it’d be a pity both because things would get awkward between the two of them afterwards and because…he wouldn’t admit it but he’s starting to enjoy this roleplay.  
Sehun finally settles for the second syllable of his name.

 **You:** (I’m Hoon…)  
**Stranger:** (nice to meet you Master Hoon :) )  
**You:** (just to have an idea, what do you look like?)

There it is, black on white: he finally asked it. He’s dying of curiousness, he wants to know if this ‘Luhan’ is his hyung or not.

 **Stranger:** (5’10”, thin, dark blond hair, brown eyes)

The possibilities that it’s just a coincidence are getting slimmer.

 **Stranger:** ok i wear the uniform  
**Stranger:** the nylons  
**Stranger:** the skirt  
**You:** ok, make a turn and show me.

Sehun knows it sounds stupid and useless, but they’re roleplaying and that’s part of it. He closes his eyes trying to imagine this Luhan guy (or better yet, his hyung) with the outfit as best as he can –also, is the older male actually wearing the dress in the privacy of his room?  
Sehun shakes his head and returns to the screen.

 **Stranger:** i turn around…  
**Stranger:** it’s embarassing xD  
**You:** but you look good…are you also wearing a tiara?  
**Stranger:** yes Master  
**Stranger:** i make a reverence  
**You:** ok, turn and show me your bum  
**Stranger:** i turn and blush  
**You:** I caress you under the skirt  
**Stranger:** i’m trembling  
**You:** I take your undies off  
**Stranger:** uh, what are you doing, Master?  
**You:** I take the whip and hit your legs and ass with it  
**Stranger:** i scream  
**You:** I soothe the red marks gingerly passing a hand over them  
**Stranger:** thanks for the punishment Master, i’ve been a bad boy…or…girl ^^;  
**You:** yeah, you disappointed me with all your questions…  
**You:** what do bad girls deserve for this?  
**Stranger:** (love it <3)

Sehun is starting to feel hot, and the pajama pants he didn’t bother to change for his stay-in sunday are pitching a tent. He may get used to this…No, no, Sehun, you’re just dicking around on this Omegle thing, don’t get too involved… especially if it turns out that Stranger _really_ is Luhan hyung.

 **Stranger:** i don’t know, Master  
**You:** let’s see…go on all fours  
**Stranger:** (if there’s something you’d like to do don’t hesitate ;P)  
**Stranger:** i obey  
**Stranger:** i’m on all fours waiting  
**You:** I move the skirt up and tease the butt cheeks with my bare hand  
**Stranger:** the sensation of the skirt on my skin, and your hand…  
**You:** do you like it?  
**Stranger:** i don’t dare to say yes...  
**Stranger:** …yes Master…  
**You:** I slap your ass because of the hesitation  
**You:** (please tell me if you think I’m exaggerating)  
**Stranger:** (fuck yeah  <3)  
**Stranger:** (oh, no, no, it’s great :D)  
**Stranger:** sorry, Master! i like it, Master!  
**You:** good bo- erm, girl.  
**Stranger:** my penis is becoming really hard, it really turns me on when you speak to me as a girl

And you’re not the only one turned on, Sehun thinks, finally shimming out of his pants and sneaking a hand in his boxers, somehow still balancing the laptop on his legs.

 **You:** I smirk and run a finger on your hardening cock.  
**Stranger:** i hum and close my eyes  
**You:** do you like it?  
**Stranger:** yes, yes, i like it, Master :)  
**You:** I help you taking the costume off  
**Stranger:** i stand naked with only the bra  
**You:** I touch the empty bra and squeeze your nipples, hard.  
**Stranger:** naww please, Master  
**You:** please what  
**Stranger:** please stop, it hurts  
**You:** I stop, then move the bra and lick a nipple  
**Stranger:** i moan  
**You:** I caress your face with the whip  
**You:** did I say you could moan?  
**Stranger:** i don’t move  
**Stranger:** i won’t do it again, Master  
**You:** good girl.  
**You:** I take the nylons off and pass the whip on your inner thighs  
**Stranger:** mhm, the sensation of the nylons on my skin…  
**You:** lay down on your back  
**Stranger:** i lay down!  
**You:** I move your legs apart and squeeze your penis  
**Stranger:** my penis is really hard now  
**Stranger:** (do You like anal?)  
**You:** (I don’t know how I feel about it.)

Sehun moans, squeezing lightly his hard on. He’s so deep into it. And he wouldn’t mind pounding into that ass, if Stranger-Luhan is as hot as Sehun is imagining him. If he’s like Luhan hyung… oh god…  
It takes all Sehun’s might not to come right then and there.

 **Stranger:** (it’s okay then :) )  
**Stranger:** (if You don’t like anal maybe You could…uhm, treat me like a dog? :P)  
**You:** (good idea :) )  
**Stranger:** (i want u to like it too ^^ )  
**You:** (thank you ^^)  
**You:** I wrap an elastic around the base of your penis, to prevent you from coming too soon  
**Stranger:** oooh, thank you Master  
**You:** I take a string of anal beads

Oh, the shame: Sehun is surfing the net to “document himself” and make it look like he knows his shit, checking the products on the site of a sexy shop and even going on Wikipedia to know something more about this Master and slave interaction. He’ll have to delete the browsing history…  
Sehun would have never imagined to enjoy being the one in charge, too used to be the shy and almost submissive one in any given situation.

 **You:** I tease your entrance with the first bead  
**Stranger:** i cant help but moan a bit  
**You:** do you like it rough or do you prefer lube?

Sehun notices how it’s taking longer and longer for Luhan to reply. A shy but satisfied smirk creeps on his face.

 **Stranger:** idk, i hope it wont hurt whatever you choose  
**You:** I was forgetting the collar…I fasten it around your neck and take the leash  
**You:** I pour very little lube on the first bead to put it in  
**Stranger:** i grit my teeth and sigh  
**You:** I insert the next two without warning  
**Stranger:** i cry out in pain  
**You:** I insert the remaining two beads and move them a bit  
**Stranger:** i moan loudly

Sehun speeds his hand up, hitting his head against the wall with a low thud feeling the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

 **You:** I slap you, you don’t have to moan yet  
**Stranger:** sorry, it feels good :’(  
**Stranger:** i feel really submissive with the leash and the beads in me  
**You:** I pull the leash and hold the beads, ordering you to rock on them  
**Stranger:** it feels good, Master, i feel them in my ass  
**You:** turn and stand on all fours again  
**Stranger:** i’m on all fours  
**You:** I make your ass stick up and push the beads in harder  
**Stranger:** i scream in pain and pleasure  
**You:** yeah, scream like a cheap whore  
**Stranger:** (haha loved the insult ;P)  
**You:** (sorry, I couldn’t help it)  
**Stranger:** (no, i really liked it :D)  
**You:** ( :) )  
**You:** I leave the leash and grab a vibrator, still pushing the beads in  
**You:** I turn the vibrator on and pass it on your balls  
**Stranger:** i’m not sure i’m ready to…  
**You:** I slap your ass  
**Stranger:** sorry Master!  
**You:** I roughly take the beads out  
**Stranger:** ngh, that hurt  
**You:** I pass the vibrator on the slightly larger hole and slowly insert it  
**Stranger:** mmm  
**You:** I turn the vibrator a bit faster  
**Stranger:** i rock against the vibrator  
**You:** I also jerk you off  
**Stranger:** i moan again  
**Stranger:** can i cum, Master?  
**You:** not yet, not yet  
**You:** I turn the vibrator at its max, moving it to touch your prostate  
**Stranger:** i moan harder like a crazy girl  
**You:** ask me to make you come  
**Stranger:** p-please make me come, Master  
**You:** count for me from ten and backwards  
**Stranger:** ten Master  
**Stranger:** nine Master  
**Stranger:** eight Master  
**Stranger:** seven Master  
**Stranger:** six Master  
**Stranger:** five Master  
**Stranger:** four Master  
**Stranger:** three Master  
**Stranger:** two Master  
**Stranger:** one Master  
**You:** I grab the scissors and cut the elastic to make you come  
**Stranger:** awwww yeah hmmm  
**Stranger:** i come on the floor  
**You:** I milk your softening cock  
**Stranger:** sorry I’ve been dirty, Master  
**You:** (should you lick it clean or is it too much?)  
**Stranger:** i bend over and slowly lick it  
**You:** I take the leash and guide you to every spot of cum

Hot spurts cover Sehun’s hand and the comforter when he finally comes and he’s left breathless on the bed in the loneliness of his room.

 **Stranger:** are you proud of me, Master? :D  
**You:** yes, very much  
**Stranger:** :)  
**Stranger:** what do we do now?  
**You:** I don’t know…

Sehun is starting to write something when he hears the main door opening and the happy chats of his band members, who just returned from their shopping spree. Freaking out, he quickly cleans his bed and wears his pajama pants back on.  
“Sehun-ah, we’re back!” comes Suho’s voice from down the hallway.  
“Hiii!” he screams back, voice cracked in agitation and post-orgasm.

 **You:** sorry but I gotta go…  
**Stranger:** noes :(  
**Stranger:** this is my email in case you want to continue chatting ;)  
**Stranger:** rubix_lu@hotmail.com

Sehun just stares. His fingers automatically skate across the keyboard but he can’t take his eyes off the e-mail address.

 **You:** I’ll…think about it  
**You:** it was nice talking to you, bye  
**Stranger:** bye :D  
**You have disconnected.**  
_**Start a new conversation**_ or _switch to video_ or _send us feedback_.

Sehun breathes deeply and leans against the headboard, feeling his cheeks flushed and unable to process the fact he actually had cyber sex with a stranger. No, scratch that: he had cyber sex with Luhan. Who enjoyed playng the submissive role. Who gave him his email to continue chatting.  
Sehun is so screwed.

*°*°*°*°*

Luhan is panting on his chair, half naked, still worn out after the intense chat he had with this young stranger… Hoon… He wishes hard that his “Master” will contact him soon; meanwhile, he’ll take a much needed long shower.  
He checks his email right after the shower: no new email from an unknown contact.  
He checks his email when he finishes dressing: no new email.  
He checks his email after having dinner with the rest of EXO-M: no trace of unknown contacts. Luhan sighs depressed, he imagined it.  
Now or never, he thinks before going to bed, and checks his email one last time.

**(1) New Email**

Luhan clicks on it expectantly–and desperately.

_From: maknaehun@hotmail.com_

He sighs. It’s just Sehun. As much as he loves the maknae, it’s not him he expected to receive an e-mail from.

_Object: Omegle_

A terrible suspect dawns on Luhan.

_Hi hyung, I hope things are going well._  
I…I’ve thought about it for a long time ‘cause things would get awkward, but I need to get this off my chest: the stranger-Master on Omegle was me.  
I hope you're not hating me now. My mouth is sealed shut, this will be our little secret. 

_Sehun_

 

Luhan’s jaw slams on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: **[Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3811423)**


End file.
